The design and fabrication of decorative lighted parts is often expensive. The expense is due in part to the design, fabrication, and assembly of optical display lenses into the decorative part. Furthermore, display lenses often reduce the aesthetic appeal of the decorative lighted part. In addition, these lenses require cleaning and maintenance that is both time consuming and ultimately reduces the lifetime of the lens. For decorative lighted parts incorporated into commercial aircraft interiors, display lenses increase the overall weight of the component part, which is economically disadvantageous.
A need exists for decorative lighted parts that can be simply designed and fabricated without the disadvantages associated with display lenses. A need also exists for providing decorative lighted parts having enhanced aesthetics. The present invention seeks to fulfill these needs and provides further related advantages.